1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator having a cross flow fan and, more particularly, to a refrigerator having a large space for keeping food items by reducing a space for a mechanic chamber.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a side view of a mechanic chamber of a refrigerator in accordance with a conventional art, FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the mechanic chamber of the refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 3 is a top view of the mechanic chamber of the refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional refrigerator includes: a refrigerator body 102 including a cooling chamber 104 such as a refrigerating chamber for keeping various refrigerating food items and a freezing chamber keeping frozen food items, a door 106 mounted to be opened at a front side of the refrigerator body 102, and a mechanic chamber 108 disposed at a lower portion of a rear side of the refrigerator body 102 and accommodating various components making a refrigerating cycle.
The mechanic chamber 108 includes a compressor 120 for compressing a refrigerant, a heat exchanger 130 for heat exchanging while the refrigerant passes therethrough, and an axial flow fan 140 for forcibly blowing external air toward the heat exchanger 130.
The heat exchanger 130 includes a refrigerant pipe 132 formed bent repeatedly in a channel (U) shape, arranged vertically at equal intervals and passing a refrigerant therethrough, and cooling pins 134 installed among the refrigerant pipe 132 to enlarge a contact area with air passing the refrigerant pipes 132 to enhance heat transmission performance.
Conventionally, as the heat exchanger 130, a fin-tube type heat exchanger making a cubic shape overall is used.
The axial flow fan 140 is disposed to face the heat exchanger 130 and blows air in an axial direction. A driving motor 142 for rotating the axial flow fan 140 is installed at a rear side of the axial flow fan 140.
However, the conventional refrigerator has a problem that since the heat exchange is bent in the channel shape and arranged vertically at equal intervals, making the cubic shape, a wider installation space is required and thus the size of the mechanic chamber 108 is increased.
In addition, as for the axial flow fan 140 used in the conventional art, in order to increase the air volume, the diameter of the fan needs to be increased, but then, the size of the mechanic chamber 108 accommodating the axial flow fan 140 is to be enlarged.
As mentioned above, the conventional refrigerator uses the cubic type heat exchanger 130 and the axial flow fan 140, so a space of the mechanic chamber 108 as much as the width (L) in the inward direction of the refrigerator body is required and thus the cooling chamber 104 is reduced in size.